talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonsky
Known as the Soul tribe’s number one Dancing Maid. An innocent girl who studied the traditional ceremonial dances of the soul tribe which can make people feel at peace. It’s said that her dances enhance bodily functions, and she is a talent unparalleled in a hundred years. She fell victim to the evil scheme of a bad person and was captured. After leaving the far east, they encountered Alven in the middle continent. It was there that the sinister behavior of her captor caught Alven’s attention and led to her rescue. It wasn’t until then that she realized she had been abducted. Her dance is to help restless souls find their way back to Star World. On the fields of old battlefields, under the light of the moon and sparkle of souls, for death and life, she dances. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Spirit Dancer * Title Attribute: All wind type characters in team increase ATK and HP +40% Story of Resonance Child of the God Moonsky is the Child of the Soul tribe’s God. Her soul dance has been passed down through many generations. Although the dance is soothing and enhances physical abilities, its true power is to open a communication channel with the dead. Her duty is to perform this dance to guide the lost spirits. Dancing Maid Kind, innocent, and motherly, Moonsky was not ignorant of evil. She had seen more death and hatred than most could imagine. Nevertheless, Moonsky was willing to believe in love, hope, and human kindness. Her heart was always filled with love and benevolence as she led the lost souls. Many years ago, a war broke out between the living and the dead. People who died clinging to regret lingered in the world as grieving spirits unable to return to the Star World. These angry spirits grew in number and eventually attacked the living. The living slain by the dead in turn became anguished spirits themselves and attacked their living comrades. The brutality of this war could not be described using mere words. A young girl who witnessed this danced as tears of sorrow flowed down her face. Her dance was magical. It cleansed and purified all forms of seething hatred no matter how deep they went and liberated all grieving souls. And thus the war ended. The dance of the young girl became a ritual dance of the Soul tribe and was passed down through the generations. This is the tale of the first Child of the God. To prevent the recurrence of such terrible calamities, the Soul tribe bore the responsibilities of balancing the dead and living worlds. However, the Soul tribe declined and dwindled in number. The balance hung by a precarious thread. The tribe was in desperate need of a Child of the God who could lead them and preserve their existence. If Moonsky accepted this role, she must offer her entire life to these tasks. She accepted this role after understanding what it entailed. After a special ceremony, she looked through the memories of other Children of the God who came before her. She remained unchanged despite witnessing the numerous faces of evil in the world. Moonsky was still the innocent and slow girl. A few sweet rice balls could get her smiling. Few realized that the evil she witnessed was far more terrifying than anything people could imagine. Nevertheless, Moonsky was willing to believe in kindness and continued to serve as a gentle guide for the lost souls. Kindred Soul Being the Soul tribe’s once-in-a-century Child of the God makes her as pure as white snow——this point of view is not right at all. Her unblemished purity isn’t god-given but is from her own character born with herself. Thus, she is able to listen closely to the death of all creatures, and her dance can console any amount of sorrow and resentment, and guide restless souls back to the Star World. Since the day of her birth, Moonsky was able to commune with the spirits. Members of her tribe could only do so by performing the soul dance. Moonsky regarded her abilities as an innate skill that everyone had. Her introverted nature meant that her talent was not discovered early on. One day, Moonsky and her mother traveled to the remains of a battlefield in the continent. Her mother could barely handle the anguish and hatred emanating from thousands of dead individuals. Just in the nick of time, Moonsky ineptly mimicked her mother's dance steps and easily purified the malevolent aura that would have taken hundreds of Soul kindreds working together to achieve. That was when Moonsky's talents were discovered. Her mother was astounded by her skills. Once the tribe learned of such talents, Moonsky would definitely be given the greatest honors and become the Child of the God. However, this did not bring happiness to the lady. One had to give up everything and completely devote oneself to the Soul tribe and this world to become the Child of the God. Moonsky would have to abandon her past to become the Child, and live for the sole purpose of maintaining the balance of life and death. Such burdens and destiny would require the girl to give up everything. Her life would no longer be her own. When they returned to the tribe, Moonsky's mother kept quiet about this, but the tribe had already felt the flood of hatred from thousands of dead people. When the elders pressed for an answer, Moonsky's mother claimed that she herself cleansed the hatred, and secretly warned Moonsky not to mention this to others. But the elders were not satisfied with this answer. They kept probing for the true answers repeatedly. The Soul tribe had been declining and running out of talented tribe members. After being exposed to numerous anguished spirits, many less-skilled individuals suffered mental injuries that prevented them from returning to their duties of guiding the souls. The task of maintaining the balance of life and death rested on the generation of Moonsky's mother. But even that had its limits. Moonsky knew that her mother was growing weaker day by day. Moonsky thus told her mother of her intent to become Child of the God. "You don't know what it means. You will no longer be yourself. " "Mother, I am willing to bear this burden for you and our tribe! " Her insistence finally moved her mother. The lady thus brought Moonsky before the tribe to demonstrate her skills. The entire tribe roared with excitement. Everyone chanted Moonsky's name and lauded the new Child of the God. But that was the day when Moonsky abandoned her past life and took up the heavy burdens of the Child of the God. Category:Characters